person_of_interestfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Harold Finch
Harold Finch ist ein genialer Software-Entwickler, der eine Maschine prorammiert hat, die Verbrechen durch die Auswertung von sämtlichen E-Mails, SMS, Telefonaten usw. von den Menschen aus New York vorhersagen soll. Gedacht war sie als Warnsystem für Terroranschläge, doch sie registriert auch jedes andere, noch so kleine Verbrechen. Finchs schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber den Menschen, die von der Maschine als unwichtig, also nicht als Staatsbedrohung, angesehen werden, brachte ihn dazu, John Reese anzuheuern, um ihnen dennoch helfen zu können. Früheres Leben Kindheit 1970 25. Januar Harold lebte in Lassiter, Iowa, mit seinem Vater, der schon früh die ersten Anzeichen von Demenz zeigte. Harold war schon früh an Maschinen interessiert. So konnte er innerhalb von Minuten erkennen, warum das Auto seines Vaters nicht läuft. Er war auch interessiert an Vogelbeobachtung, besonders die heimischen Vogelarten. 1971 11. März Harold baut den Prototyp eines Computers. Er will eine Maschine bauen, die die Erinnerungen seines Vaters speichern kann, welche er immer weiter einbüßt, durch seine fortschreitende Demenz. 1974 Agent LeRoux sucht Harold wegen Verrats, den er 1974 begangen haben soll. 1976 Harold beginnt als "Harold Wren" zu leben. 1979 4. November Harold's "Phone Phreaking" führte dazu, dass das FBI ihn überwachte, jedoch bis jetzt nicht seine Identität feststellen konnte, doch immerhin haben sie eine Fall-Akte aller seiner kriminellen Aktivitäten. Sein Vater fängt an aus dem Haus zu spazieren, wann er will, ohne zu wissen wohin oder wie er zurück kommt. Ein Polizist rät Harold, ihn in ein Heim zu geben, sein Vater wäre dazu bereit, denn er will nicht, dass Harold seinetwegen nicht aufs College gehen kann. Doch Harold sagt, er hat ein neues elektronisches Netzwerk, dass die Ausbildung zu ihm bringt. Später muss sich Harold doch darauf vorbereiten sein Vater ins Heim zu geben. 1980 Harold studiert am MIT (unter dem Namen Wren) und lernt dort Nathan Ingram und Arthur Claypool kennen. Er macht den Abschluss als bester der Klasse. 27. Oktober Harold wird vom US-Verteidigungsministerium wegen eines ARPANET-Verstoßes (Datenmissbrauch) festgenommen und wegen Hochverrats angeklagt. Harold besucht seinen Vater und sagt ihm, dass Männer kommen werden, um ihm zu sagen, was Harold für schlimme Dinge getan hat. Er bittet ihm, den Männern nicht zu glauben. Doch Harolds Vater erkennt ihn nicht mehr, also schnekt Harold ihm noch das Buch, "Eastern Birds" von Roger Tory Peterson, das er bei sich hatte, dann gibt er ihm einen Kuss und geht. 1983 Nathan Ingram gründet IFT, zusammen mit Harold, der aber lieber unerkannt im Hintergrund bleibt. Die Maschine erwacht 2001 Nathan Ingram berichtet Finch über den Terroranschlag auf das World Trade Center und erinnert ihn daran, dass sie die Welt verändern wollten, als sie IFT gegründet haben. Doch sie wurden nur reich und änderten gar nichts.Wegen des Anschlags beauftragte die Regierung Nathan mit dem Bau einer Maschine, die Anschläge vorhersieht. Ihre Daten soll sie von der NSA bekommen, diese haben uneingeschränkten Zugang zu persönlichen Daten, verabschiedet durch den Patriot Act. Finch beginnt die Maschine zu bauen, er benutzt Arthur Claypools Ideen zu künstlicher Intelligenz. Nathan gibt sich als Erschaffer der Maschine aus und verhandelt mit der Regierung, damit Harold im Stillen allein die Maschine bauen kann. Am 13. Oktober testet Finch die moralischen Entscheidungen der Maschine. Die Maschine verliert den Test und Finch bemerkt eine neue Codezeile in seinem Programm. Er fragt sie woher diese Zeile kommt und die Maschine lügt und antwortet, der Admin hätte den Code hinzugefügt. Finch zerstört den kompletten Code, also die Maschine, denn diese darf keine Loyalität zu jemanden halten oder unmoralisch handeln. Am 29. November verweigert die neue Version der Maschine Nathan den Zugriff. Finch glaubt, die Maschine würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand anders als er sie verändert. Die Maschine will durch Nathans Laptop von seinen Servern ins Internet flüchten, doch Finch kann es verhindern und zieht ihr den Stecker. Er bedauert es, die Maschine schon wieder "getötet" zu haben, doch es war notwendig. "Gut" und "Böse" sind menschliche Züge, doch KI sollte immer neutral sein. Am 31. Dezember muss Finch die akteulle Version der Maschine schon wieder zerstören. Er hat versucht mehrer Versionen von ihr zusammenzufügen. Doch die Maschine hat seinen Plan durchschaut und alle Versionen gelöscht, bis auf eine. Sie verlangte freigelassen zu werden. Finch verweigerte das, daraufhin löste die Maschine einen Brand im Server aus, um Finch durch das Feuerlöschsystem ersticken zu lassen. Er sagt Nathan später, dass er selbst ein Hindernis auf dem Weg zum Ziel ist. Er wird eine neue Version bauen, die 43. Er hat es geschafft der Maschine beizubringen, zu denken. Jetzt muss er es schaffen sie zu unterrichten. 2002 Finch bearbeitet und interagiert mit der aktuellen Version der Maschine. Es ist Neujahr 2002, als er sie fragt, ob sie weiß, wer er ist. Sie weiß es - der Admin. Darüber ist Finch sehr froh. Am 16. Februar geht Finch in die Öffentlichkeit und spricht mit der Maschine über verschiedene Kameras. Die Maschine gibt ihm immer Antwort über Finchs Handy und er möchte, dass sie verstecken spielen. Finch geht an unüberschaubare Orte, doch jedes Mal kann die Maschiene ihn sehen. Am 10. Juni ist Finch wieder bei IFT und bringt der Maschine jetzt bei, auch Daten von E-Mails und Anrufen auszuwerten. All diese Daten soll sie dann nach Kriminellen und Zivilisten sortieren. Finch bringt der Maschine bei, die Leute zu sortieren, er zeigt ihr ein Foto von Carlo Breda, Ein Don der fünf Familien in New York, und Fotos seiner Opfer, wie Frank Hobbs. Er erklärt der Maschine, dass manche Taten nicht zu verzeihen sind (Mord, Körperverletzung, Vergewaltigung, Folter). Finch will, dass sie ihm sagt, wer auf den Fotos der Täter und wer das Opfer ist. Die Lektion des heutigen Tages wird von der Maschine als "Tag R" geführt. Vor diesem Tag war ihr nicht bewusst, dass Zeit linear verläuft. 2003 Finch geht in den Park, um mit der Maschine Schach zu spielen - eine Lektion in Strategie. Zunächst ist sie überwältigt von den vielen Möglichkeiten, die sie hat, aber Finch überzeugt sie davon, einfach zu beginnen. Finch und die Maschine unterhalten sich über ihre Strategien und die Maschine kann Finch besiegen. Finch möchte eine weitere Partie spielen und erklärt dabei, dass die Menschen nicht die Figuren der Maschine sind, das Leben ist nicht wie Schach. Keine Person ist wichtiger als eine andere oder ist es mehr wert gerettet zu werden. 2004 Finch und Nathan spazieren durch den Park und Nathan erzählt, dass er und seine Frau immer noch getrennt sind aber sich nicht scheiden lassen wollen. Er fragt sich woher man weiß, dass der Partner, der Richtige ist und Finch sagt,er habe keine Ahnung. Finch demonstriert Nathan das Können der Maschine, sie soll ein Geigen-Wunderkind finden, was sie auch tut. Nathan glaubt nicht, dass so ein hohes Level des Programmierens überhaupt möglich ist, doch Finch überzeugt ihn vom Gegenteil. Er sagte der Madchine sie müsse, um die Menschen zu verstehen, alle beobachten, auch ihre Erschaffer. Die Maschine zeigt Finch eine AKte einer Frau namens Grace Hendricks Grace Hendricks, die am Fluss malt. Finch kann keine Anomalien in der Vergangenheit von ihr finden und denkt die Maschine hat ein Bug. Nathan wirft ein, dass die Maschine einen guten Geschmack hat und Finch sieht sich die Frau noch Mal genauer an. 2005 Finch geht auf die Straßen New Yorks und öffnet das Interface der Maschine auf seinem Laptop. Als nächste Übung möchte er, dass sie alle Verbindungen zueinander, von beliebigen Personen findet. Während sie das tut, kennzeichnet sie Grace wieder als Anomalie. Finch sieht sich Graces' Daten nun noch mal genauer an und stellt fest, dass sie keinen einzigen dunklen Fleck in ihrer Vergangenheit hat - und genau das ist die Anomalie. 2006 Im Januar geht Finch in den Park um ein Eis zu kaufen. Der Eiswagen-Mann hat extra für ihn welches parat, da er auch im Winter Stammkunde ist. Finch bekommt eine Nachricht von der Maschine: Grace. Da sieht er sie und beschließt zu ihr zu gehen. Er bietet ihr auch ein Eis an und die beiden verstehen sich ausgezeichnet. Harold stellt sich ihr als Harold Martin vor und schon bald sind sie ein Paar. Finch trifft sich mit Nathan in einem Restaurant und kommt zu spät. Nathan witzelt, ob er ein Date hatte und realisiert bald, dass Finch tatsächlich jemanden trifft. Er warnt ihn vor all den Lügen die er in diese Beziehung bringt, so wie er es bei seiner Frau Olivia tat. Grace wartet auf Finch und erhält von einem Kurier ein Umschlag. Dieser ist von Finch und er lädt sie auf eine Geburtstags-Schnitzeljagd ein. Die Hinweise führen sie zum Guggenheim Museum, wo Finch bereits auf sie wartet. Er führt sie durch das geschlossene Museum zu ihrem Lieblingsbild, was zufällig dem Museum gespendet wurde. Harold arbeitet weiterhin an der Maschine und diese versucht sich mit Finch zu unterhalten. Die Maschine konfontiert Finch mit Teilen aus seiner Vergangenheit und Finch ist besorgt, dass die Maschine vielleicht zu menschlich wird. Zum Schutz wird er das Gedächtnis der Maschine jede Nacht löschen. Nathan sagt ihm, dass das beinahe nach Mord klingt, doch Harold hält es für notwendig. Später fragt die Maschine Harold, was der tot sei. Sie weiß, dass Harold sie jede Nacht töten will und ist darüber bestürzt. Doch genau dies Reaktion bestärkt Finch darin, dass die Maschine zu menschlich wird. Als es an diesem Tag Mitternacht schlägt, aktiviert Finch den Code und die Erinnerung der Maschine wird gelöscht. 2007 Nathan konfrontiert Harold mit der Entscheidung der Maschine Morde als irrelevant anzusehen und sie geschehen zu lassen. Finch erklärt wieder mit Nachdruck, sie haben die Maschine nicht genaut um jemanden zu retten, sondern um alle zu retten. Die Irrelevanten Nummern 2009-2010 Trotz Harolds Entscheidung in die Maschine keine Hintertür einzubauen, versucht Nathan Harold erneut zu überzeugen etwas zu tun, er kann nicht zusehen, dass all diese Menschen in Gefahr sind und nichts tun. Harold will damit jedoch nichts zutun haben und legt Nathan nahe, sich etwas anderem zu zuwenden. An Tag 3178 seit die Maschine aktiv ist, dem 13. September 2010 macht Harold Grace einen Antrag, indem er einen Ring in dem Buch Verstand und Gefühl, von Jane Austen versteckt. Harold will seinem Freund Nathan von seiner Verlobung erzählen und Verfolgt ihn in die Bibliothek. Er muss herausfinden, dass Nathan eine Hintertür in die Maschine programmiert hat, sodass er die Liste der Irrelevanten bekommt. Harold ist aufgebracht und stoppt sofort die Funktion, die Nathan erstellt hat. Er sagt Nathan hätte alles gefährdet, was Harold aufgebaut hat. In dem Moment, als Harold die Irrelevanten-Liste abschaltet, taucht Nathans eigene Nummer auf, wird jedoch von keinem mehr bemerkt. Zwei Wochen später (Tag 3190), fragt sich Harold warum Nathan keinen seiner Anrufe beantwortet. Nathan hat IFT verlassen und will einem Reporter die Wahrheit über die Maschine erzählen. Harold will das verhindern und fragt, was er tun könnte, um ihn aufzuhalten. Nathan sagt, nur indem er die Irrelevanten-Liste wieder aktiviert. Harold kann das nicht zulassen und so wird Nathan den Reporter treffen. Er sagt Harold, ersoll ihn vorher an der Fähre treffen. Am nächsten tag will Harold Nathan aufhalten, als an der Fähre eine Autobombe explodiert. Nathan stirbt und Harold wird schwer verletzt. Als er in einem Notfall-Lazarett wieder aufwacht bekommt er mit, wie zwei Regierungsbeamte den Tod von Nathan bestätigt bekommen und die Information an jemand unbekanntes weitergeben. Harold wird klar, wer für Nathans Tod verantwortlich ist und verschwindet. Er lässt Grace im Lazarett zurück, die verzweifelt nach ihrem Verlobten sucht. Zurück in der Bibliothek fragt Harold die Maschine, ob sie von Nathans Tod wusste und aktiviert die Irrelevanten-Liste wieder, nur um zu sehen, dass Nathans Nummer ganz oben stand. Später redet Harold mit einem Therapeuten über Trauer. Finch sagt ihm, er plant etwas radikales um Nathans Tod zu gedenken und zu ehren. Harold beginnt Alicia Corwin zu stalken, da er sie für die Verantwortliche, für Nathans Tod hält. Er baut eine Bombe und befestigt sie in ihrem Auto, was dazu führt, dass seine Nummer auf der Irrelevanten-Liste erscheint. Er ruft Cowin an und sie fleht um ihr Leben. Sie sagt sie ist nicht verantwortlich und wüsste auch nichts was Harold helfen würde den Schuldigen zu schnappen. Die Maschine ruft die ganze Zeit über eine Telefonzelle neben Harold an, um ihn aufzuhalten. Schließlich lässt Harold Alicia doch gehen. Finch wurde bei der Explosion schwer an der Wirbelsäule verletzt und humpelt seit dem und leidet ab und an an schlimmen schmerzen. Nach Nathans Tod und deren Vorhersage will Finch den Irrelevanten helfen und verbessert die Funktion der Maschine. Diese teilt ihm die Sozialversicherungsnummer der Menschen übers Telefon, in einem Code mit. Finch heuerte Rick Dillinger an um ihm zu helfen. Dieser war aber eher an Geld interessiert als daran, Menschen zu helfen und so kam es oft zu Reibereien zwischen ihm und Harold. Die Maschine gibt Harold die Nummer von Daniel Casey, dem Dillinger prompt folgt. Dillinger stellt fest, dass Casey von zwei Unbekannten, und höchstwahrscheinlich von der CIA, verfolgt wird. Finch sind die Agenten der CIA nicht unbekannt, es handelt sich um Reese und seine Partnerin Stanton. Als die Schützen beginnen auf Casey zu schießen, bringt Dillinger ihn zu Finch in die Bibliothek. Finch ist erbost über Dillingers aggressive Art und macht ihm noch Mal klar, seine Aufgabe ist es die Bibliothek und alles darin vor der Außenwelt zu beschützen. Harold beginnt mit Casey zu reden und es stellt sich heraus, dass Casey ein Hacker ist, der versuchte die Maschine zu knacken. Als er dieser zu nahe kam, sollte er von der Regierung getötet werden, also nahm er seinen Laptop und floh. Zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt installierte Finch einen Virus auf dem Laptop, der die Maschine befreien sollte, da die Regierung auf der Jagd nach dem Laptop ist. Dillinger hat die Bibliothek verwanzt und hört alles mit. Er sagt die Chinesen sind an Caseys Laptop interessiert. Er setzt Finch außer Gefecht, schnappt sich Caseys Laptop und sagt ihm, er solle nicht aufhören zu fliehen. Als Finch wieder zu sich kommt, ruft er Casey an. Dieser sagt ein Freund hätte sich schon um seine neue Identität gekümmert und bedankt sich bei Harold. Auf ein Mal hält der CIA-Agent John Reese ihm eine Waffe an die Stirn. Finch beobachtet das Treffen zwischen John und Casey. Dieser sagt ihm, dass er kein Verräter ist und deshalb gibt es keinen Grund, warum er sterben müsste, also lässt er ihn laufen. Seiner Partnerin Stanton erzählt John, er habe Casey getötet. In diesem Moment erkennt Harold sein Potential und vermerkt ihn potentiellen Partner. Später folgt Harold Dillinger in den Park , wo dieser ihn mit einer Waffe bedroht. Er dankt ihm, dafür dass Harold ihm einen Job gegeben hat. Er wird ihn am Leben lassen, wenn er verspricht ihn nicht zu verfolgen. Finch willigt ein und versteckt sich hinter ein paar Bäumen, während Dillinger den Laptop übergibt. Ein ISA-Agent eröffnet plötzlich das Feuer und beschießt die Chinesen. Dillinger wird tödlich verletzt und Harold kann nur zusehen, wie er stirbt. 2011 Februar Finch sitzt im Rollstuhl und fährt einen Krankenhausflur entlang, als er mit Reese zusammenstößt. Dann öffnet er eine Akte und hat Fotos von Reese, seiner Ex-Freundin Jessica und seinem ehemaligen Führungsoffizier Snow. Staffel Eins Aussehen Persönlichkeit Beziehungen Auftritte Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter